


The darkness

by Blue_cupcake21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Death, Jimmy Novak - Freeform, Other, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Season 11, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_cupcake21/pseuds/Blue_cupcake21





	The darkness

The last thing Dean heard was the rouring sound of the impala's engine giving out as the car was submurged in the darkness. It sent the Impala up into the air and smashed it to the ground. Sam let out a shriek that was inaudible to Dean as the car hit the field. Sam crawled out the the overturned car. he didn't understand why it was night when it was just borderline late afternoon at the most when the darkness first enclosed on the car. "God, actual, literal darkness" Sam mumbled to himself and leaned against a pole that was near him. his head was pounding and he was bleeding in various places. He made a sudden realization that dean wasn't with him. "He just got the mark off. They did it. We did it." He reached over and looked into the impala. he couldnt feel dean and it was to dark to see him.He thought that's the dean got out, but sam knew he would of called out for him. "Dean!" Sam yelled. there was no response. sam clung on to the hope that since he wasn't even here, he couldn't be dead. All of a sudden Sam fell back, blinded from a light that appeared above him. "Dean broke tremendous laws killing me! I can't die, I am death itself." Death yelled. he was floating above where the impala was before. Where he thinks the impala was at least. It was pure whit light everywhere. "This!" He waved out in front of him with both of his arms and the darkness bursted out from them for a split second. Then it was back to normal. " Is the last part of my... Well yeah, my soul. Your brother smashed it and hid it from me." He laughed and disappeared just as quickly as he got here. When he left, Dean dropped from where death was and fell to the ground. dean lashed round like he was havering a seizure. sam could now see him since the darkness was gone for awhile and they were back in the impala. sam grabbed hold of his arms and true to calm him down. "Don't! Dean... stop!" He yelled. Dean slower and calmed down. Sam could feel Dean relax. Sam looked at his brother. His eyes were black. Dean grabbed onto Sam's shoulder and said, "The darkness is with us. He's inside of me." Deans eyes faded back to normal as his head rested down and he became unconscious. Sam fell down crying. Nobody he loved could come and help. He didn't know this, but almost all of them were dead.


End file.
